My Beloved Fairy
by Konata Suzumiya
Summary: She’s a 5inched earth fairy. He’s a 6 feet heartthrob. Will everything work out? Or will it be doomsday for Mr. Heartthrob?


My Beloved Fairy 

Summary: She's a 5-inched earth fairy. He's a 6 feet heartthrob. Will everything work out? Or will it be doomsday for Mr. Heartthrob?

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: Look at profile.

Chapter 1: Seeing

Ah! It's such a perfect morning for the townspeople of Tomoeda. 'Cause… It's SPRING!!

Who doesn't love spring? I mean birds are chirping. Sakura petals are falling. Everyone have smiles on their faces---scratch that---MOST people have smiles on their faces.

RING!! 

"It's morning already?" He asked, more likely to himself.

"Yes, sire" His butler, Wei, answered his question as he moved the curtains as sunlight filled the room.

"Can you please make tea and toast for breakfast?" The teen requested as he went to his bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

"Sure, sire. I'm on my way." Wei said just before he left the room.

…

"Are you ready sire? The chauffeur is waiting for you outside." Wei simply said. The boy nodded, left the house and zoomed off.

He's the most wanted bachelor in school whose persona is completely serious. If it weren't for his looks, money, and soccer skills, he would probably be considered as a geek. I mean, straight A's? Fan clubs? Soccer Captain? Probably the next Prince of China? Oh yeah… Life is good. But somehow, he wants a twist in his life. Something unbelievable. Something mind-boggling.

"Stop this car. I want to walk to school."

"But sire---"

"Stop this car this instant."

"Yes sire."

He was dropped off at the cherry blossom street approximately a half a kilometer away from school.

"Thank you." He said as the car left.

He slowly walked to school. I mean why not walk when you have thirty minutes time to spare.

He looked at the cherry blossom petals falling… He stared at one. He looked at it as if it were different. Actually it was. It was an inch bigger that the others actually.

**POOF!! **

"AHHHHHHHH!!! It's such a nice morning!!! WOW!! This human world is really BIG!!" A five-inched flying…thing said. The boy's eyes went wide.

He looked at it intently and circled the thing as if checking it out.

The little chibified thing looked at him, shocked.

"YOU CAN SEE ME?! But they said…" The thing thought for a while, "AHH!! You must be very special then." The thing said in a very small voice with a cute smile.

"Sp-special?" With that he briskly walked away. 'Okay… Calm down. That thing is not real, is it? Oh man…' he thought.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!!" She tried to catch up with him. But then, she lost power to do so. She slowly dropped to the ground with a "plop". Hearing someone crying, the boy turn around, seeing the thing weeping like a baby. He walked to her and picked her up by her wings like a dragonfly and stared at her intently.

"Hi." The thing said with a small natural blush on her face. He expanded his palm out and carefully put the winged thing on top of it. It was pretty cute actually. Short Auburn hair, Big Green eyes… With a nice pink puffy dress and a pink ribbon on her head.

"Sorry. I was just shocked. What are you?" He asked and slowly walked to school. 'What are you doing talking to this thing, Syaoran?' He thought.

"I'm actually ¾ human and ¼ fairy. My mom was a half human. So she can switch to a human or fairy. But when my mom was giving birth to me, she was a fairy. So I came out like an egg. So, I have all fairy powers. And I don't know how to be come a human even though my father is one. By the way, I'm Sakura. And you are?"

"I'm Syaoran Li."

"Hi Syaoran! I'm Sakura, by the way. Where are we going?"

"School."

"I REALLY WANT TO SEE YOUR SCHOOL!!! I'M COMING WITH YOU." She flew out of Syaoran's hand and into his hair, holding to 2 small spikes. He sighed.

"Everyone will see you!"

"Only you can see and hear me fairy; only special humans or humans with fairy blood can see me. But if I have a human form all humans can see me!! How old are you, by the way?"

"17."

"So young… I'm 32. Uh… wait…I forgot that you are a human… Hehehehehe!! I'm 16." Sakura said. Syaoran looked bewildered.

"I'm gonna try to understand everything later. There's the school." Syaoran said as he ran to his class.

"WOW!!! It's so BIG."

… Math Class, Syaoran's 3rd Class …

"Syaoran… I'm hungry." She said as she flew up to his desk. This was the only time she spoke up ever since Syaoran went in the classroom because she fell asleep using books in his bag as bed.

Unfortunately, Syaoran was too concentrated on his test.

Sakura flew up to his ear and screamed, "HEY!! I WANT TO EAT!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Syaoran yelled.

"Mr. Li, Are you okay?" The teacher asked.

"Uh yeah, I just---uhm---put the wrong number. Sorry."

"Don't exaggerate like that, okay?" The teacher warned

"It wont happened again. Sorry." He said as the class went to their own business.

"Sorry, Syaoran… I was just really hungry, I haven't eaten since I went here." Sakura said feeling guilty.

"It's okay. Just never do it again." Syaoran whispered as he went back to his own test.

"DAISUKI!!" Sakura chanted as she hugged Syaoran's cheek, rubbing the side of her cheek on Syaoran's big one…

"Okay, I get it now. Keep quiet." He mumbled quietly.

"Hai." Sakura grinned and sat on the corner of his desk. She stared at him. He just answered his 100-itemed test in ease.

… Lunch …

Syaoran sat under an old cherry blossom tree where he eats lunch with his friend most of the time. But today, he has a class at this time. Maybe a few more minutes and he'll stop by.

"Here, you can have this dumpling." Syaoran said as he gave Sakura a dumpling using his chopstick.

"Thanks!" She said as the sat there and eating her big shrimp dumpling.

"So tell me… all about you." Syaoran said.

"You know that I'm a fairy, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm an earth fairy. We specialize living creatures and physical skills. So we can communicate to every single living thing and replenish their body. I mean; we can heal."

"If you could heal, why did you have to eat?"

"Good question. We cannot use our powers to ourselves."

"Fairies are only myths and legends… This is insane."

"It's not insane. It's reality. Besides, I just have to finish my quest and leave you. It won't last long. I have to go back and finish my studies then become the greatest earth fairy ever!"

"What's your quest?"

"Hm… I need the Sparkle."

"What's the Sparkle?"

"If I know what it is, I'd be looking for it now and try to get back to Fairy Land." Sakura said, "Are we going to your house soon?" She asked.

"No. I still have one more class, soccer practice later, and I might hangout with a friend later. Wait for 5 more hours. Why?"

"Nothing"

…15 minutes of silence…

"I'm bored… Wanna see my magic?" Sakura said and broke the calm silence between them.

"Uh… okay…" Syaoran said, trying to get everything straight.

"HAHA!! I'm going to make this old cherry tree bloom more cherry blossoms!! I'll show you!" Sakura bragged. Syaoran just sat there, hoping nothing bad will happen. He doesn't really trust the "powers" of this Sakura. If someone sees him, they'll think that he's a psycho talking to an imaginary friend.

Sakura closed her eyes, stood straight, and put her hands on her chest. "Earth, I call upon you, grant my request through the power that flows in my veins. ", Sakura started floating. "PINKU SUTAA!!" Then she did her trademark pose then pink glitters surrounded the tree.

5 seconds… Nothing happened.

"Uh, Nothing happened Sakura." Syaoran said.

"BUT WH-" Suddenly all of the pink cherry blossom petals that were already there fell off at the same time, leaving the tree bare and ugly. Syaoran was in there, the puddle of fallen cherry blossoms.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!" Syaoran said, he came out of the puddle having blossoms all around him.

"AHAHAHA!! You look pretty with all that pink stuff on you, Syaoran-kun." A boy at his same age suddenly appeared.

"Shut up, Eriol." Syaoran yelled out of anger, "SAKURA LOOK WHAT YOU DID." He said as he brushed off all the petals sticking to him.

"Who's Sakura?" Eriol asked, confused.

"The little fairy witch. Look what she did to the beautiful tree!" Syaoran said as he pointed at the now ugly tree.

"AHAHAHA!! Little fairy witch? Are you barmy? No such thing."

"You don't believe me, eh? Come here, I'll show you." Syaoran walked back to the puddle of cherry blossoms and searched for Sakura, forgetting that it's possible that Eriol won't be able to see Sakura.

Underneath was a crying Sakura, embarassed that she wasn't able to do what she's supposed to. She even made Syaoran angry.

That's when Syaoran found her and picked her up by the wings with two fingers.

"Look at her!" Syaoran said as he brought Sakura to Eriol's face. Sakura looked at Eriol with tearful eyes.

"Wow, she looks like Tomoyo. She's not a little fairy witch. You just got the little and fairy right." Eriol said.

"T-Tomoyo? WHERE IS SHE? YOU CAN SEE US?" Sakura demanded.

"Calm down cute little fairy. I'll answer those questions later. Right now, Syaoran and I have to go to class." Eriol as he dragged Syaoran to class with little Sakura hiding between the strands of his hair.

… Biology …

"Frog Dissection Day!" The teacher cheered.

"What's Dissection?" Sakura asked as she sat on the lab table.

"You'll see." Syaoran said. He took out a scalpel and placed it on the table beside Sakura.

"EEP!! Don't kill me!" Sakura screeched, using her hands as defense.

"I won't, I'm just putting it beside you." He whispered.

"GET YOUR FROGS HERE!" The teacher said. Syaoran took one and went back to his table. He carefully punctured the frog's arms and feet, the stomach facing him, to a board so that it won't move. He took a scalpel then---

"DON'T DO IT!!" Sakura screamed.

"I have to. It's for my grade."

"But Fergie Froggy will die." Sakura cried.

"Fergie Froggy?" Syaoran laughed softly.

"Yeah. She said that she's too young to die." Sakura said.

"Sakura, I have no choice."

"DISSECT ME INSTEAD." She proposed, flying on top of Fergie, protecting the frog.

"You're not a frog. Go in my bag, it will be over before you know it." Syaoran explained.

Sakura formed tears in her eyes. All of them slowly fell down. And stared at him.

"Murderer. I hate you! Sorry Ms. Fergie… I can't do anything to help." With that, Sakura flew away… and hid in Syaoran's bag, like he said. All she did was to cry until she fell asleep.

…Boy's Locker Room, After Soccer Practice…

Sakura slept all the way until Syaoran's soccer practice.

Sakura flew upwards slowly as she rubbed morning stars from her eyes, while her sight was still blurry…

"Syaoran? Is Ms. Fergie Froggy dead?" Sakura called, trying to regain her focus. When she did…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" She went back in the bag instantly, blushing… Blushing HARD.

'_I'm blind!'_ She thought as she covered her eyes with her hands… Why? She saw something she wasn't supposed to see… AHEM… You know what…

Suddenly, she felt being picked up by the wings again. Since Syaoran was alone, he could say things loud. Syaoran gave Sakura a death glare. Still, Sakura has her hands on her eyes.

"Did you see EVERYTHING?" Syaoran asked sternly. Sakura nodded her head vigorously with her hands still on her eyes.

"Are you wearing something now?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered. Sakura sighed of relief then put her hands down; she looked up and down.

"AAAHH!!!" Sakura covered her eyes again, "I'M BLIND!!" She screamed.

Sure he was telling the truth but he only wore a skimpy towel, still dripping wet from the shower.

Syaoran dropped Sakura in his bag, still annoyed.

"You're over exaggerating. I'm wearing something." Syaoran said as he dressed casually.

He got his used clothes and dumped it in his bag.

… 10-second pause …

"I CAN'T BREATHE!!" Sakura said, muffled by his clothes. Syaoran immediately looked for her.

"I forgot that you were in my bag, sorry." Syaoran said sarcastically, as if really trying to kill Sakura. Sakura was there, blue and panting.

"It's okay." She breathed out, not noticing the sarcasm. Sakura once again flew up to his head, hiding in his damp brown locks.

He went out of the locker seeing Eriol by the door.

"What took you so long?" Eriol asked.

"Something unexpected happened." Syaoran said as the slowly walked home.

"What happened?" Eriol asked with amusement

"It's not my fault seeing him taking a shower." Sakura interjected. Still hiding in Syaoran's tresses with a blush.

"YOU WHAT? HAHAHAHA!!" Eriol laughed his head off and Syaoran just grumbled their way back to Eriol's apartment.

"Hey Eriol, wanna get ice cream?" Syaoran said as they reached Eriol's apartment to drop some stuff like they usually do when they hangout.

"Sure, I'm just gonna to ask someone to come with us." Eriol said. He took off his shoes and ran to his room.

…OWARI…

A/N: Haha… QC for the next chapter (Question Clues):

Who's Eriol's Friend?

Are there any more mysteries about fairies?

Why does Sakura want to go to Syaoran's house?

Those are the Q's to be answered next Chapter. Oh by the way, Sakura is bigger than tinker-bell (peter pan's pixie) and chibi-er. Fairies are chibified, kay? There are no Syaoran-Addicted Girls for the moment. (S.A.G.) They'll come out soon, but not now. And yes Fergie Froggy is unfortunately dead. By the way, Sakura is Emotional. GAHAHAH! Stay Tuned!!


End file.
